


A Suitable Reward

by Everbright



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia arrived in Constantinople in time defend Sofia with Yusuf. Claudia would like to 'thank' Yusuf for his efforts (and get some of that fine Turkish Delight for herself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suitable Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Warning in the end notes!
> 
> Yet another Kink Meme Prompt, this time expanded upon request from a One Sentence Porn Challenge. This has NO REDEEMING VALUE, and is literally 2000 words of porn. Wanderingflame beta'd this with ruthless precision, but I poked at it after, so any mistakes are my fault.

"Yusuf, you shall not be released," Claudia said, "until I have wrung out of you every moan, every struggle, every drop of release. It is the least I can do to reward you for protecting the only woman I have seen my brother honestly love, and I would be ashamed of not repaying that debt."

"That is what _this_ ," Yusuf jerked his arms, "is about?" He looked at the leather and silk ties connecting his arms to the wooden column of the Assassin hideout. Leather for strength and silk to preserve his tender skin, he supposed. "I will not lie, you are a beautiful woman, Hanımefendi Auditore, but I would like to touch you while we lie together. Could not you untie me?"

"No. I think not." Claudia finished untying strategic portions of her dress and drew her arms out of the sleeves. She held the top of her dress to her chest as she dropped down on the same large cushion that supported Yusuf's torso. "I know Assassins. It is in my blood, and I know how we think. We have to be in charge, we are the only ones that can save our families, our cities, our lands from being overtaken by the Templars. But tonight this place is guarded, and you have no obligations, and I; I am going to make you take the world off your shoulders even if I have to suck it out your _pene_."

With this, she shed her dress, and Yusuf felt as his eyes grew wide. Claudia was beautiful. He had thought so much pale skin would look sickly and wan, but she was muscled as any true Assassin and carried her share of scars. She looked like an exotic warrior queen from some far off land.

"Hanımefendi. I do not —that is, it will not be that difficult for me to lay down my burdens." He fell back to flirting at her through his eyelashes. "I think I would do anything you demanded, even without being tied."

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Nice try. I still will not release you." She stood from the pile of her dress and crouched to take off his boots. The muscles of her thigh drew Yusuf's eye as she tugged them off, then moved on to dismantling his weapons belts and bomb pouches.

"Be careful, there are some weapons I carry that — how would you say — might be new to you?”

"So Ezio wrote. Lift your back." She pulled the better part of his belts and armor off as he arched, then let them lay in the pile while she straddled him and started to work on the fastenings of his shirt and tunics. "I have decided to leave you your hidden blade. What would an assassin be without it?"

"Worried, I think. Very worried," he said with relief. As much as he liked the younger of the Italian Assassins, and thought Claudia most charming when she had, straight off the boat from Veneza, helped him defend Sofia, they hardly knew each other. Take away his blade, and he would be entirely at the mercy of the protections she had arranged. She did know assassins, to leave him a weapon in case of all disaster.

"Ooo, pretty. All these muscles, even down here." Claudia had pushed past his shirts and tunics, scratching her nails through the sparse hair on his chest. Her hand moved down over his stomach, down to trace the rim of his belly button.

Yusuf felt the back of his neck tighten as his hair stood on end. The ticklish susurration and the knife of arousal combined; the sensations together forced thought from his mind.

"As I grow older, I find the men around me forget that they once had flat stomachs. It's nice to see you keep yourself so well. Now lift your legs." She got a good grip on his loosened pants and stripped them off all at once.

He had never before felt a silk carpet under his ass, but paired with her thighs settling back on his own, he thinks the sensation is only second to sex. And it is a very close second. "May I call you Claudia, Hanımefendi Auditore? Since we are, after all, so intimate?"

"No. I quite like that you are so respectful." She placed a finger on the head of his cock, just short of fully hard, and traced it down over the hood right to his balls. She was not shy at all about rolling them firmly in her hand. "Call me Hanımefendi _Claudia_ , though. Just here, between us."

"Yes, Hanımefendi Claudia!" Yusuf gasped, thinking that his body must be confused. Balls are generally just balls to him, but her hand on them, combined with the fact that he cannot reach down and move them somewhere more interesting... a shiver of vulnerability pricked his skin.

Claudia dropped down, pushing her breasts along his chest as she swooped and took his mouth. She was ruthless, controlling the kiss as much as she controlled the rest of his body, pushing in to trace the contours of his teeth and testing the strength of his tongue. Yusuf followed her lead and let her pull him into her mouth and suck with a rhythm he felt must be calculated to drive him even further from his mind.

"M'mmm, you are pretty. Suck these just the same way as I did your tongue." She pulled away and moved up his body, bracing one hand on the post his hands were tied to. Her nipples taunted him, and he stretched up to catch one. Her skin tasted as sweet as her mouth, and he felt the peak harden he sucked. He resisted a little when she pulled away. The nipple came loose with a *pop,* and he eagerly took up the other when it was pushed against his lips.

Claudia's soft skin and hard muscles were the only things in view, and Yusuf thought he could happily stay here for a good long while. There were worse things to do with one's life than serve such a woman. Her heavy breathing culminated in a growl when he bit down gently to hold the tip in place and rubbed it with the rough of his tongue.

"Enough. As pleasing as your mouth is, I am impatient to try your _pene_." She swayed back and sat down right over Yusuf's cock, so stiff it was hard up against his stomach. She scratched both hands under his bellybutton as she talked, as if he needed any more reason to pay attention when she sat just right there.

"I..." Yusuf had to lick his lips and swallow as he dug his voice out of his chest. "I would like that also, if Hanımefendi Claudia would be so kind."

"One thing before we start." Claudia leaned over and rustled in the pile her dress still made by his side. A pocket turned inside out yielded a sheathed dagger, some loose coins, and a tangle of leather thongs. She picked out one strip in particular that had been knotted to hold a large silver bead in its center.

Kneeling over him, Claudia held the bead and let the loose ends trail along his side and down the crease of his thigh. "I did say that I wanted your every moan, si? So far you have barely made a sound."

"Too many years sleeping in hideouts, Hanımefendi. Loud noises are... an offer, is that right word?" And Musa might be a hand-span taller than him and able to bull through a whole troop of guards, but Yusuf liked his partners to be efficient fighters _and_ have breasts.

She looked up from lifting his balls and laughed. "Our hideouts tend to produce weddings, but I think I like yours better!"

Yusuf felt the silver bead snug up against the root of his cock, under his sac, and squirmed. The leather was tied tightly but was quite smooth and so not uncomfortable. The sensation was odd, though. He was not used to constriction like that.

"Hanımefendi Claudia...?" He braced his arms against the ties and rolled from his shoulders down, thrusting up in an effort to settle the odd feeling. When that didn't work he braced one foot and tried shimmying his hips side to side like a Romani.

"Relax. It’s just something to keep you interested until I am finished." She settled over him, pushed the head of his cock against the swollen button at the top of her lips. "You are now hard enough Yusuf; do you want me to take your cock inside?"

"Ah?" He scraped his thoughts upwards and met her gaze. "Yes, please."

She did not stop her languid motions, sliding back and forth and grinding down when everything was aligned for her pleasure. "Surely you can ask more nicely than that? I've heard you flatter shop keepers when they are being stubborn."

"If Hanımefendi Claudia... would be so kind... as to bless this poor wretch with her attention?" Yusuf had to stop and whine, deep in his chest, before he could continue. "I am not worthy, but I ask you this boon in any case. Please, oh, please, Hanımefendi ClaudiaaaA!"

She dropped down just far enough to take the head, and then _clenched_. She slid down a bare finger-length and clenched again, repeating this over and over as she settled all the way down and wiggled to fit in that last scant measure. She didn't stop clenching, following the same rhythm she had used to take his mouth, just sat and clenched and pushed her breath out in faint grunts as a flush crept down her chest.

"Oh, please, I beg you, Hanımefendi Claudia, ride me; I will offer you anything if it would please you to ride me." This was the worst sort of torture; he felt his will bend under his own desire, so skillfully had his needs been arranged. Yusuf can hear himself babbling, found the rote formulas to flatter and cajole come to his tongue all unknowing.

"Not. Yet." Her eyes rose and focused, nailing him down under her.

"Push back when I tighten on you." She rose up until he slipped all the way out, forcing a wordless protest out of him, and then settled half way down with her hips tilted back and one hand on the floor next to Yusuf's chest.

"As you wish it." He almost slipped out at first, some muscle inside constricting with enough strength to move his cock. But he planted both feet and paid attention to her clench and release, struggled to put aside what he felt to match Claudia and do as she commanded.

Yusuf did not have to wait long. She let out a low cry and spasmed around him, her whole body tensing before she sat back on him and panted.

"Hanımefend...?" He would beg until the moon fell out of the sky, if she only moved!

"M’mm. Yes." She started a, a dog-trot sort of pace. Not so slow, but not fast either. Something you could keep up all day.

"Will you be able to climax from this?"

"No. Please, you have had climax. Let me..." Yusuf gave up, in his mind, any pretense of controlling himself. He found that place where orgasms grew and gave himself to it, thrusting up frantically. She stilled above him, letting him thrust, and thrust, and thrust. He had been running over rooftops for most of his life, he had had women tell him he had the stamina of an ox, but he still ran out of breath and collapsed before he reached an end.

"Aaaaauagh! Why can't I finish?!" He lay there under her and panted in bewildered confusion.

Claudia dropped down, hands on either side of him. Her loosened hair surrounded them as a curtain, so that he could only look up at her as she smiled slyly. "The silver bead, under your cock? It will keep you from climax until I let it loose. On most men it will only delay release, but it seems to be more effective on you than the usual."

She started up the steady pace again. "How lucky for me. I probably _will_ be able to wring every drop out of you, by the end."

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: It's possible Yusuf was dub-conned into restraints and a cock-ring.


End file.
